


Devotion of Artemis: The Divine War

by LionofSagami



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionofSagami/pseuds/LionofSagami
Summary: After the battle against Gaea, a new prophecy announces a imminent danger of a new war that will change the way that the gods govern civilization. Moreover, Percy will have to help the gods, along with Artemis, will have to hunt the traitors who try to destroy the camps and Olympus. Pertemis.
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 15





	Devotion of Artemis: The Divine War

**Artemis**

The second gigantomachy was the most violent and difficult battle the Gods and demigods ever faced ... Hundreds of lives were lost.

Since I had no demigod children, my biggest loss was the lives of dozens of my hunters. But being a 3000 year old immortal Goddess, I could handle the pain and move on. But I was also one of the gods who spent most of my time in the mortal world, so I was familiar with the thoughts of mortals. Some people like Zoe were really special.

And one of them was the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson.

While Percy was in Greece fighting Gaea, some gods were busy fighting Typhon, who had escaped from Tartarus before "The Doors of Death" were closed and was going to destroy Mount Olympus.

I knew that my hunters had managed to prevent the two camps to from destroying one another ... But then they were attacked by the Giant Gration. I had to save them and after we defeated Typhon I was allowed to do so. I had to do it for my hunters and besides, they needed a god to fight with them in order to defeat a Giant.

Apollo decided to help me because he was irritated by the fact that many of his children have died in the two wars, so he felt responsible. A little before we arrived at Camp Half Blood, we realized that Gaea was the one who stimulated the conflict between to two groups to bring them together in only one place.

The giant would destroy the Roman and Greek demigods once and for all. It was a foolish idea and quite dishonorable but also predictable considering that he had the worst characteristic of the campers that joined us, but we did not have time.

"Thalia, I want you and other hunters take care of the wounded, Apollo and I will return to Greece to contain Gaea," I ordered.

Thalia nodded.

"And later I'll have a private conversation with someone about the conflict between camps," Apollo warned.

"Brother, we have to go."

"Yes."

And so we went to Greece. It was not very difficult because part of our existence still lived there.

That's one of the advantages of being gods. The gods can be in several places at once, especially where our domains are involved. In general, when we get involved with mortals, we use only a fraction of our essence, as when we use all our essence in one place, such as using our divine form, we may end up killing everything that is less than a god. As Greece is our first home, we still have fractions of our lives there. And with that, we can go there easily and Apollo and I arrived at the original Mount Olympus.

The battlefield was extremely chaotic. Several of Hephaestus's automatons and Poseidon's Cyclops fought Laistrygonian Giants and other monsters that were serving Gaea, but what really attracted attention was the battle of the gods and demigods against the Giants. All gods were armed and some were in their chariots. I could spot only three giants, which were what remained to be destroyed.

Mimas was thrown to the ground by Hermes and Hephaestus with the help of a demigod child of Hephaestus who was one of seven demigods of the prophecy. Pelorus tried to attack Ares and Dionysus, but Arion left him dazed due to his extreme speed while Demeter tried to restrain him with vines.

Porphyrion, king of the giants, was retreating from the blasts of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Hades and Poseidon had summoned respectable sized armies of undead and Cyclops to try to immobilize the giant while that Zeus threw lightning at him. The regeneration capacity of Porphyrion could not work properly due to the fast and large damage he was receiving.

And the big three were receiving help from a son of Jupiter, who was riding a Storm Spirit, and one demigod who was riding a black Pegasus, Percy Jackson.

Apollo and I summoned our chariots and flew around the giant and shooting our arrows at him.

Porphyrion was stunned as the sky turned dark and a storm began to form. I saw that the son of Jupiter and Percy were forming a hurricane which revolved around the giant leaving him practically immobilized. Few demigods have this skill, specifically the children of Zeus and Poseidon. Then Zeus used his Master Bolt against the giant, causing an explosion so strong that the giant let loose a roar of pain and fell to the ground. But as he fell, he ended up hitting his arm against Percy and his black Pegasus. Poseidon shouted the name of his son but I knew I had to do something because I was closer to Percy.

I realized that Percy was unconscious and the Pegasus was flying in a weird way because it had probably broken one of its wings. So I approached to make sure Percy would not fall off of the Pegasus.

Percy nearly fell off the Pegasus, but I managed to grab him in time and put him in my chariot. I knew that Gaea wanted to use Percy as a sacrifice to fully awaken her powers. It would be too dangerous to leave him alone and unconscious, so I had to take him away.

But before I left, I saw the giant fall to the ground, being sucked into a crater created by Hades that would lead straight to Tartarus. The other two giants met the same fate, but I could no longer see the gods and demigods because I was flying too high. I flew away from Greece and went to Mount Olympus in New York. When I got there, I went straight to the temple of Hestia for Percy to stay safe.

As Hestia is the goddess of the home, she would always accept someone who was injured and unconscious in her temple. The temple was great, but at the same time was simple and humble. I'd rather not bring him to camp half-blood because I considered that it would be too risky due to the Roman demigods. Gaea would have a chance to catch Percy if I brought him to the camp because she is the primordial being of the earth, but Olympus was not attached to earth.

I was not only surprised by courage of Percy, but also by the fact that Percy was never arrogant. I always thought that any male heroes who survived fighting Gaea probably would overestimate their ego and use it against others. But I knew that Percy would not do that and soon I was greeted by Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, I managed to safely bring Percy Jackson from the battlefield in Greece even though he is unconscious. Gaea can no longer use Percy as a sacrifice. The giants are destroyed. "I said.

"I'm happy to hear that and I guarantee you that Percy will be safe here, Lady Artemis. I also plan to show you what is happening in Greece. "Hestia said.

I nodded and we looked to the hearth inside Hestia's temple. In the hearth, embers formed an image in a similar way to an Iris message, showing the end of battle against the giants and Gaea. All other Olympian Gods and the demigods were before Gaea, who was almost fully awakened. I could hear what they were talking about.

"Gaea, you must admit your defeat. We destroyed your giants and you should return to your sleep in Tartarus! "Zeus said fiercely.

"I'm surprised that you accepted help from other gods and demigods, but next time I promise that I'll destroy you and avenge my children." Gaea said.

Then Poseidon seemed very angry.

"You always start talking about how we destroyed your children! Yet you think it's perfectly normal to try to destroy other relatives when you yourself supported us to overthrow the Titans! You only care that everything is your way!" Poseidon shouted.

"Despite our differences, he is right." Said Hades.

Before Gaea could say anything, Poseidon caused an earthquake in the area around Gaea causing her to suffer significant damage to her body as it was made of earth. Then Zeus threw his Master Bolt against Gaea who was thrown back, while Hades created a crater in the earth that sent Gaea plummeting back to Tartarus.

While we all knew that her defeat would be temporary and she could perhaps try to awaken again in about 3000 years. But for now, we were rid of her.

And after a moment of silence, Zeus finally said something.

"Now this battle is finally finished. Hermes, I want you to make sure that the demigods are not fighting amongst themselves. Notify Chiron and Lupa that the Romans should be kept in the camp half-blood until further notice and then go back to Olympus." Zeus said.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Hermes said.

And Hermes disappeared and the demigods took care not to look for his divine form and before other Olympians did the same, they sent the demigods back to Camp Half-Blood.

And then the image faded in the hearth. Hestia and I knew that we should go to throne room here on Olympus, but before we left Hestia ordered that vestal priestesses take care of Percy. Then we went to throne room to meet the other Gods.


End file.
